pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Gets Sick
Phineas Gets Sick. Don't have much time to copy this off of my electronic typerwriter, may have some errors, if so, Agent Alien, will, CORRECT them. (Phineas and Ferb are sitting in their room, when the alarm goes off.) Ferb wakes up instantly, but Phineas is still asleep; Ferb goes to turn the alarm off, and goes over to Phineas, shaking him to wake up. Phineas yawns, and wakes up. Phineas: Ugh, I can't remember the last time I didn't wake up to that alarm clock, in fact, I usually wake up, RIGHT before it goes off. Wonder what's wrong with me. Ferb shrugs his shoulders, and runs downstairs to outside, when he realizes Phineas is still going down the first step of the stairs. Ferb goes over to the tree and starts drawing up what to do today, while Phineas is just making it outside. Phineas walks over to the tree and sits down, and just then, Isabella comes over. Isabella: Hi phineas! Whatcha doin'? Phineas: We're still making plans. I'm not feeling so well today... maybe I'm just a bit tired. Isabella walks over to phineas and looks at him. Isabella: Phineas really, you look horrible, that can't just be a case of little sleep. Phineas shrugs his shoulders, and goes back to looking at Ferb's invention ideas. Isabella kneels down to where Phineas is sitting, and puts the back of her hand on Phineas's forehead. Isabella: AYE AYE AYE! Your forehead is like a furnace! You're obviously very sick, maybe you should go get some rest or something. Phineas and Ferb's mom comes on screen. Mom: Phineas, you look horrible! What's wrong? Isabella: He's sick, Mrs. Flynn/Fletcher. The back of my hand is still hot after touching his forehead! Mom: Well, I paid a lot for this pottery class I signed up for... Phineas, I recommend you get some rest today, you look dreadful, and Isabella, dear? Make sure to tell Candace to watch Phineas, okay? Oh, and Perry's in his petbed in the kitchen, he's suffering from some broken bones he got in some crazy fall; I don't even want to know where he wandered off to too get that hurt. Isabella: Don't worry Mrs. Flynn/Fletcher, I've gotten 5 health care based Fireside Girl patches! and a few pet care badges, so I can help with Perry, too! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Mom: Bye! Phineas falls asleep, then Isabella and Ferb grab him, and start bringing him up to his room. Isabella: Ferb, I'll take care of Phineas. Ferb shrugs Isabella: You should get some rest. Phineas is already sleeping. Isabella: ... Lies down with Phineas. Isabella (in thought): This is your chance Isabella... Isabella kisses Phineas. Phineas wakes up, half asleep. Phineas: Wha? What was that? Isabella: Oh...nothing...let me get you some ice. Isabella goes to get ice. When she comes back to the room, Phineas is asleep. Isabella kisses Phineas on the cheek again. ... Isabella slaps Phineas ... Isabella: HELLO? How are you still sleeping...? Isabella checks Phineas' veins. She gasps* Isabella: Phineas is dead!!! Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas is dead!!! ....To be continued..... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages